As one of the processes for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a film forming process of forming a seed layer containing silicon (Si) on a substrate and subsequently forming a film containing Si on the seed layer.
However, if such a film forming technique is used in the case of forming a film containing germanium (Ge) instead of a film containing Si, a film quality may deteriorate in some cases.